LA PEOR PESADILLA
by Jadenyugi9
Summary: Cloud por accidente es enviado a una dimencion alterna donde un futuro y otra historia pudo ser en su mundo. ¿Que huebira pasado si Cloud era el malo y Sephirot es el encargado de vencerlo? es mas todos ahi no son como el recordaba pero las acciones siguen siendo las mismas ¿podra Cloud regresar a su verdadero mundo o sera capaz de cambiar este mundo? NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**EL COMIENZO DE LA PESADILLA**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**

hola a todos esta es mi segundo Fic el otro quedo pendiente por razones de inspiración. primero que nada es una historia de rivalidad, amistad y aventura **NO HAY YAOI** detesto lo YAOI si eres alguien que vino a leerlo solo por ver a Cloud y Sephirot decir sus sentimientos (que yo dudo y no me interesa saber) te recomiendo irte a buscar otra historia, si eres alguien que le gusta el yaoi pero le fascino la historia puedes disfrutarla con gusto, **NO TAMPOCO HAY YURI, HENTAI O LEMON** (detesto esas partes aunque el yuri es mas leve que el yaoi, ya me salí de tema...)

y es un **Travel Fic** (viajes en el tiempo) con eso ya dije mucho de ti depende si te gusta oh no.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:** debo admitir que para hacer esta historia tuve problemas en acoplar los personajes para que pareciera idéntica a la original pero con el toque que uno desearía saber mas misterios, dígame nadie pensó que hubiera pasado si en ves de Sephiroth fuera el malo pudo haber sido Cloud (ya saben las células Jenova etc...) no han notado el gran parecido de lucrecia y Aerith (si una tiene un moño rosa y la otra un listón amarillo enredado en su coleta que parece una trenza XD). no he tenido la oportunidad de jugar Kindom Hearts pero se la historia (gracias a videos de youtube, wikipedia, y comics de fans) pero me encantaría saber un poco mas de ellos especialmente la dichosa espada keyblade cuales son sus habilidades?. oh ya deje varias inconigtas.

el hecho de que salga Sora y su compañía no significa que saldrá en todos los episodios solo en 3 capítulos de los cuales no se cuantos vayan a salir. Ahora que estoy inspirada en Final fantasy creo que tratare de subir el episodio una ves a la semana creo quizás hasta dos veces.

**Disclaimer:** FFVII y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita solo por diversión.

sin mas que decir disfruta del fic ^^

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**por jadenyugi9**

Un chico de pelo rubio alborotado como el de un chocobo no era de extrañar que siempre lo compararan con uno incluso le llegaran a decir a veces de esa forma como burla o insulto, después de todo ya estaba a acostumbrado a ello.

Ese día era muy temprano seria como las 1900 horas en Edge pero tiene como de cotumbre visitar Midgar una vez a la semana aquella iglesia que ha soportado los daños de estos años y aun sigue en pie.

Pero lo que no espero encontrar en aquel lugar fue que en medio de las flores yacía una espada en forma de llave de un color negro, quizás alguien lo estaba esperando, busco por todo el lugar con esos ojos azules con el pequeño toque verde signos de estar expuesto a mako y de haber sido un SOLDADO.

Pero parece que el lugar estaba vacío lo único que se encontraba ahí era aquella espada misteriosa, reviso aquella arma examinándola así que cuando la toco algo raro estaba pasando, sus ojos podían ver como a su alrededor se estaba distorsionando hasta volverse oscuro, sintió como una extraña energía lo estuviera apretando, además de que el aire se le estaba saliendo, cerró los ojos y pudo oír como alguien se hubiera golpeado quizás fue…el.

-¿Hola?...-fueron las palabras de una voz que no reconocía le hacía recordar aquella persona que también lo despertó de esa manera, la primera vez que callo de aquella explosión del reactor de mako que avalancha destruyo y callo en aquella iglesia, estaría soñando, después de todo ella ya no estaba.

-A mi me parece que esta muerto- esta ves la voz sonó un poco chillona y molesta parecía que le costaba hablar bien

-No creo que este muerto Donald quizá este durmiendo- digo otra voz un poco lenta y gruesa, definitivamente no conocía aquellas personas, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado quería moverse y despertar para reconocerlos, pero le era imposible tenia que hacer algo.

-Oh mire se esta moviendo ven no esta muerto-digo de nuevo aquella voz de un niño

Al fin Cloud decidió abrir los ojos el lugar parecía oscuro, se incorporo y pudo ver frente a él un niño de cabello castaño y sus amigos que era un perro con ropa y un sombrero pequeño de color verde y un pato con traje de marinero, hizo una extraña mueca de quizá estar durmiendo aun se levanto y decidió ignorarlos, pero sus atención se vio interrumpida al ver que aquel chico portaba una llave-espada.

El chico noto la expresión de asombro que dirigía aquel sujeto hacia su llave- ¿Sucede algo?

-…¿Que es esa espada?-fueron las palabras del Ex-SOLDADO

-ah la keyblade es una espada que me permite entrar a otros mundos y defenderlos de los sincorazon- el chico lo decía con orgullo pero noto la cara de con función de no creerle ninguna palabra- ve…

Fue interrumpido por Donald quien parecía un poco inseguro eh inspeccionaba al chico rubio- me pregunto quien eres tu no eres alguien que hayamos visto antes por aquí- le decía aquel pato con las alas cruzadas exigiendo una explicación.

-Yo…-fue lo único que pudo decir pues trataba de recordar que lo trajo a aquel lugar, pero parecía que lo había olvidado solo recordaba salir de Edge y Dirigirse a Midgar al sector 6 para ver aquella iglesia…y…solo eso podía recordar-…no lo recuerdo

-Umm…eso si es malo veras también nosotros no recordamos mucho y vamos a buscar nuestros recuerdos quieres acompañarnos- lo invitaba aquel chico castaño con una mano extendida y una cara feliz.

-Que¡ pero Sora no crees que es raro ver a un chico como el inconsciente en medio de las dimensiones, además mira como esta vestido se parece a uno de esos de la organización XIII- el perro parecía no confiar de aquel chico

El rubio quería decir algo pero parecía que su atención se dirigía hacia aquel pato, no quería que tocaran ninguna de esas piedras que portaba Firts Tsurugi o una de sus pociones, sin darse cuenta automáticamente había posado su mano en la empuñadura de la espada y los ojos se estaban fijando en los movimientos del pato.

Sora noto la mirada del chico y como este estaba a unos momentos de atacar a uno de sus amigos

-hey ¡Donald no lo molestes.

-quack…pero se que hay algo raro en el mira sus ojos, tiene un brillo raro que jamás eh visto

Cloud cuando escucho eso giro su cabeza así otro lado con tal de que nadie lo viera directamente a sus ojos y le dijeran las famosas frases que tenia ya grabadas en su mente, ya era aburrido tener que repetir la misma respuesta a las mismas preguntas.

-Uhmm.. A mi me parece que no es de aquí…quizás provenga de una dimensión o de un mundo paralelo al nuestro y se perdió por aquí- el chico lo decía como si estuviera seguro de ello

-Que te hace pensar eso Sora- el perro parecía un poco confundido de ello.

-Mi espada…no quizás un presentimiento me lo está diciendo, si tal vez sea eso dime…aahh?

Cloud se quedo pensativo captando las palabras presentimiento y espada pero se dio cuenta que el chico tenia una cara de estar esperando alguna respuesta es cierto no se conocían ni siquiera se han presentado.

-Cloud…

-oh Cloud mucho gusto mi nombre es Sora ellos son Donald y Goofie mis amigos y de ¿donde eres?

-de Edge cerca de Midgar…-fueron las palabras del rubio pero noto la expresión de extrañeza del equipo pues empezaron a susurrar el nombre tratando de localizarlo en sus pensamientos

-jamás hemos oído de ese nombre señor- digo por fin el niño

Cloud bajo la cabeza con un poco de decepción, cosa que sora noto rápido antes de que el rubio cambiara de expresión con facilidad, parecía ser alguien con experiencia de hacerlo tal vez ya era de costumbre, fue cuando se dio la vuelta y decidió caminar.

-espera Cloud…creo que se una forma de localizarlo- Donald, Goofie y Cloud tenían unas caras de inseguridad.

-la nave chicos si pongo el nombre quizás nos dé un paradero después de todo no estamos moviendo en diferentes mundos ¿no?

Sin mas que decir el niño se dirigió a la pantalla de la computadora y empezó a escribir la palabra Edge…la computadora dilato en dar los resultados solo para decir que no existía, todos pusieron una cara de decepción, pero sora no se iba a detener así que recordó que el rubio le había dicho otro nombre, lo coloco y un sonido como si hubieran ganado salió de la pantalla, el chico castaño se voltea con orgullo y solo señala en la pantalla un punto de color rojo que afirmaba encontrar el mundo.

-Midgar… fue lo que salían de la boca del rubio en un susurro para si mismo

-Midgar que raro ese lugar hemos ido pero solo una vez creo que deje algo allá- Sora trataba de recordar pero le era inútil-bueno te dejaremos allá después de todo no creo que puedas pasar allá sin esto-señala su arma que brillaba con un dorado.

Muy bien vallamos- Donald estaba contento de dejar aquel chico con auras negras en su mundo, pues estar con él le hacía sentir raro, quizá era el traje que ponía imponencia.

No dilataron en llegar justo en la entrada sora inserto la llave y el lugar se abrió y fue cuando ingresaron en algún lugar verdoso con grandes colinas, cielos despejados y azules con un aire puro, los chicos parecía emocionados el lugar era bello.

-¿donde estamos?- fue la única pregunta que dijo el niño.

-en algún lugar fuera de Midgar tal vez no estemos lejos- el rubio inspeccionaba el lugar y pudo notar que debajo de él se encontraban algunas pisadas de un chocobo- bueno este es el lugar correcto así que hasta luego.-sin mas que decir Cloud dejaba el lugar alejándose de ellos.

-eh hey Cloud- gritaba sora- si llegas a tener problemas o quieres contactarnos solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que hiciste, en caso de no recordarlo te visitemos dentro de unas semanas es una promesa.

Los gritos llegaron al rubio que solo levanto su brazo en señal de despedida y bajando de aquella colina.

-Bueno Sora ¿qué hacemos?-Goofie le preguntaba aquel niño que parecía estar contento y seguro de lo que había dicho.

-bueno creo que será mejor seguir con nuestro camino, mientras mas rápido lo hagamos tendremos tiempo de regresar a ver a Cloud

-si quizás hasta nos de un tour de este lugar- Donald seguía viendo el lugar con maravilla para cuando se volteo sus amigos ya se estaban retirando del lugar- hey chicos espérenme.

En Midgar un grupo Eco terrorista se encontraba subiendo por unas grandes escaleras, se dirigían al reactor mako este sería su segundo en explotar si todo salía bien se dirigirían después al tercero.

-vamos flojos tenemos que destruir los reactores si queremos que el planeta siga vivo…

-Weiss vigila mientras vamos los tres a colocar la bomba- decía una choca de pelo café y recogido en una coleta.

-No hay problema Jesse yo vigilo la entrada- el individuo gordo se va a la entrada a hacer lo que mejor hacia y si en caso de que la situación empeore sabría donde correr.

El grupo de tres individuos bajaron al reactor jesse le dio la bomba a uno de sus compañeros la misión seria que el nuevo integrante que había hecho bien explotar el primer reactor hiciera de nuevo el trabajo.

-muy bien blanco pon la bomba…-ordeno el líder.

-porque debería de hacerlo yo no se supone que es tu trabajo.

-vamos Amigo no me digas que le temes a un simple reactor si contamos con tu ayuda el don de la diosa nos ayudara- levantado sus manos al cielo como si de la diosa que hablara le estuviera viendo.

-Genesis Loveless no sirve en estos momentos- su amigo parecía estar chocado y con mala gana le arrebata la bomba al líder de avalancha- bien lo hare- colocándola en su posición y dando inicio a la cuenta regresiva.

El grupo decidió salir del lugar antes que la bomba explote con ellos dentro, pero algo no estaba bien, la bomba no explotaba, antes de salir del lugar fueron acorralados por los de ShinRa había sido una trampa.

Unos aplausos se escuchaban al fondo y dejando ver a un hombre delgado con ropas blancas y de pelo rubio.

-el presidente de ShinRa…¿Que hace el aquí?...-decía el líder del equipo

-así que este es el grupo terrorista de Wutai acaso quieren una guerra como Nibelheim por que no me importaría dárselas- reía sarcásticamente.

-No somos de Wutai somos el grupo Avalancha- decía enojado el líder

-Avalancha el nombre me suena…-se quedo pensativo hasta que una voz le interrumpió

-Presidente Rufus- esta vez la voz que lo interrumpió fue de aquel chico que había sido el nuevo del grupo-se acuerda de mí.

-esos ojos son de mako así que ere un soldado tu debes de ser el traidor que ayuda a estos terroristas no es así…umm- el presidente se calla para recibir el nombre de aquel traidor.

-Sephiroth…

_Sephiroth jamás había oído ese nombre antes a no ser que seas como el…-pensando en aquel soldado de primera clase que representaba el miedo para todo el que se opusiera a Shinra- si él fue un gran soldado nunca pude agradecerle el haber matado a mi padre era un idiota…-unos segundos de silencio fueron los que rodearon el lugar-pero no se puede hacer mas, los dejare divertirse con uno de mis juguetitos tengo una cena importante que atender.

El presidente se va en el helicóptero dejándolos pelear con aquella maquina.

-Infinito en el misterio es el don de la diosa….-recitaba Genesis

-ahora no Genesis- decía el soldado de pelo plateado

El equipo se mantuvo firme ante tal moustros maquina el primer golpe se lo dio Sephiroth pero la maquina lanzo unos disparos del cual fueron bloqueados gracias a los reflejos de Ex-Soldado Genesis lo golpeaba con algunos hechizos y el líder lanzaba granadas, la maquina contraatacaba pero sus ataques eran bloqueados por el chico de pelo plateado un golpe de su espada masamune basto para dar por terminada la batalla.

Pero antes de recordar que habían dejado una bomba con cuenta regresiva de 10 minutos, La maquina exploto dividiendo al equipo, la explosión destruyo parte del pasillo en donde ellos se encontraban, Sephiroth se sujetaba de unas vigas tratando de subir pero no podía, la gravedad le estaba afectada.

-Sephiroth…-gritaba Genesis preocupado por su amigo

-váyanse- Sephiroth no podía dejar que ellos salieran heridos

-no dejare que uno de mis amigos muera…-gritaba con ira al saber que a la distancia en el que estaba no podía hacer mucha ayuda se sentía impotente.

-Godo llévate de inmediato a Genesis- Sephiroth sabía que su amigo era necio y no se iba a ir a menos que alguien lo hiciera por las fuerzas

-que hay de ti…- godo sabía que tenía planeado aquel hombre pero quería escucharlo por sus propios oídos que decisión tomaría.

Estaré bien solo VALLANSE¡- grito con desespero al sentir que ya no podía sujetarse mas cayendo al vacio.

SEPHIROTH¡-gritaba su amigo mientras godo lo jalaba de aquella chamarra de cuero rojizo para alejarse de la gran explosión que haría el reactor. A lo lejos se apreciaba una gran explosión, las noticias informaban el ataque de avalancha contra Shinra.

.

Cloud cabalga montado en chocobo que le costó encontrar sin tener esas hierbas para darle de comer le sería muy difícil atrapar uno, lo que llevo varias horas ya era tarde pero el lugar le parecía familiar y a la vez no, eso le tomo menos importancia el solo quería llegar a Midgar y encontrar Edge quería ver a tifa y sus amigos seguramente lo regañarían por salirse temprano sin avisar, pero era algo común de él, quizá la regañisa seria por el lugar a donde vaya sino el no avisarle o dejarle una pequeña nota tifa; eso era lo que estaba teniendo en mente.

Pero el hecho de ver un chico que tenía un arma en forma de llave y que puede controlar el ir y venir de diferentes mundo le estaba matando la duda y peor aun que no pueda recordar que fue lo que paso despues de llegar a la iglesia y ates de conocer al chico.

No sabía que pensar, ¿que es lo que estaba ocurriendo? En la mañana solo se paro para visitar la iglesia un lugar que siempre le traía recuerdos igual que el acantilado que se encuentra cerca de Midgar con esa gran espada y varias flores rodeándolo era tranquilo ir a esos lugares donde sus mejores amigos habían dado la vida porque él estuviera vivo y pudiera vivir una nueva vida más pacífica.

Pero solo fue a la iglesia despues algo borroso del cual no recuerda y despues solo se encontro con un niño con una extraña arma que era acompañado por unos animales que jamás había visto, además que lo trajo de nuevo a Midgar.

Realmente aquel chico le había ayudado a regresar a Midgar que conocía o el controlaba el tiempo y lo hizo retroceder 4 años atrás cuando aun Shinra era dueño de todo el mundo si fuera así eso explicaría por que todo es diferente, los lugares antes de ser destruidos por meteoro, la gente insípida ante él sus ojos se ensancharon cuando recordó que quizá o tal vez Ella aun estaría con vida si fuera si evitaría de nuevo aquel desastre.

Pero los recuerdos del pasado lo golpeaban hace 8 años dejo de ser soldado jamás llego a ser un uno más que un simple cadete con el cual experimentaron 4 años y donde su mejor amigo Zack dio su vida para que pudiera escapar.

El tan solo pensar que fueron esos 8 años de tortura no quería volver a vivirlo, cuántas vidas inocentes se perdieron por culpa de los Shinra y Sephiroth, cuantas veces uso una identidad robada de su mejor amigo hasta saber su verdadera personalidad, cuantas veces tendría que vencer a Sephiroth para que este de una buena vez se quedara muerto. Estos años que ha pasado para que vuelva verlo otra vez.

Había olvidado que ya había llegado a Midgar, cuando se dio cuenta sus pensamientos se pararon cuando por fin pudo ver la estructura de Shinra sin ser destruida, cuando estaba en sus años de disputa con un solo grupo AVALANCHA.

Dilato mucho observando el edificio, era como si estuviera hipnotizado, pero no podía dejar de verlo, el simple hecho de haber destruido Shinra hace 4 años y verla de nuevo levantada era una pesadilla pero un extraño ruido lo despertó de su trance y pudo notar la gente corriendo algunos gritaban el nombre de AVALANCHA.

Un recuerdo lo golpeo, era cierto hace cuatro años él y su equipo destruían Reactores el segundo seria una trampa que lo llevaría por coincidencia a Aerith, el pensar el nombre corrió hacia los sectores llegando a los suburbios, el veía todo los lugares que ya había conocido sector 7, el mercado muro, el sector 6, pensaba los nombre y lo que había hecho en esos tiempos.

Hasta que llego al lugar donde se encontraba la iglesia el abrió las puertas de esta y solo pudo gritar el nombre.

-AERITH¡

Una joven chica de ojos y pelo castaños veía al chico que acaba de llegar un poco asustada por el hecho de gritar.

-te...Te puedo ayudar en algo-dijo la chica tímidamente

-ah…-el se iba a disculpar por haberla asustado pero de inmediato la reconoció – Lu...Lucrecia

La chica se espanto mas y dio un paso atrás-¿co...Como sabes…mi nombre?

Cloud se quedo muy pensativo se supone que Lucrecia está sellada en un cristal por que no puede morir por las células de Jenova y ahora ella esta parada frente a él como una simple joven…espera ¿simple joven, no era una científica?

-discúlpame no quise…bueno…buscaba a una persona-cloud puso una cara de estar avergonzado pero miraba hacia otro lado para que ella no pudiera notar su expresión.

-supongo que te refieres a alguien de nombre Aerith- dijo ella con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo tratando de ver la cara de aquel chico.

Cuando escucho que ella menciono su nombre pensó que tal vez la conocía- la conoces

-eh…no…solo adivine por la forma en que entraste pensé que debía ser alguien muy especial- decía la chica ahora volteándose y viendo la flores que estaban en el suelo

Ambos estuvieron en silencio cloud no sabía que decir, más las dudas que se estaban generando, mientras que Lucrecia estaba viendo el techo como si estuviera escuchando algo.

-alguien viene y creo que viene del cielo

Cloud se quedo confundido, pero luego recordó que en mundo el callo en la iglesia y conoció a Aerith, si eso seguía así seguramente el estaría cayendo y no quería verse recordar cuando se portaba como Zack, por lo que sin decir nada dio la vuelta y se salió a paso rápido de la iglesia.

Espera…-Lucrecia no pudo decir nada pues el rubio se había ido y del techo un golpe se escucho cayendo al suelo un chico de capa negra y de pelo blanco cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente.

Oh Shiva…-Lucrecia se asomo a ver aquel chico si aún seguía con vida,- ¿Hola?...el chico no se movía ella se acerco un poco más a su pecho para escuchar los latidos-¡Hoollaaaaa!

-ma…madre…-el chico solo murmuro

-eh…no lo creo- dio unas leves risas

El chico por fin se pudo levantar y frente a él se encontraba una hermosa chica, desde ese día Sephiroth había conocido una gran amiga.

Cloud salió del lugar ocultando lo que realmente sentía Aerith no estaba pero si Lucrecia, AVALANCHA existía aun, al igual que Shinra ahorita seguramente su yo del pasado estará hablando con aquella chica tal vez la personas sean diferentes pero no impide que la misma situación y diálogos sean iguales, seguramente le pedirá ser su guarda espaldas y si no se equivoca.

El se paro y se sentó en un montón de chatarra al mismo tiempo que se escondía en cualquier momento uno de los turcos quizá aparecería, espero unos minutos pero nadie aparecía, Cloud se maldigo por lo bajo, era Lucrecia la que estaba en la iglesia no Aerith y ella era una CETRA, razón por la que los turcos la estarían buscando.

Suspiro sabiendo este hecho y decidió bajarse y continuar con su camino quizás ella se encuentre en su casa, pero antes de bajar logra ver como uno de los turcos ese traje que usaban de negro era de ellos pero el chico que lo portaba era muy conocido para el

-no puede ser…será…no…pero…CID… ¿CID HIGHWING?- cloud quedo sorprendido era su amigo solo que estaba rasurado y ese traje, no le quedaba bien o será que se acostumbro a las ropas de sus amigos que verlos así era un cambio inesperado, detrás de él se encontraba la escolta de cadetes de ShinRa tal como paso cuando Reno llego para llevarse a Aerith y Cloud la defendió.

Le llamaba la atención porque uno de sus amigos se portaba como un turco, porque Lucrecia estaba en la iglesia, donde estaría Aerith. Ya había varias preguntas en cabeza y ninguna se podía responder, quiso ver más de cerca que es lo que haría su yo, haría lo mismo o seria otra forma y si no era él y si había otra persona ocupando su lugar, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando pensó en eso.

Varios balazos se escucharon dentro de la iglesia, significaba que comenzaba la persecución de Aerith y quien sea que ocupe su lugar la defendería se quedaría ahí para ver quién era, pero su cabeza comenzó a dolerle un ligero sonido se escuchaba en sus oídos el cual se fue agudizando ese sonido ya lo conocía, lo recordaba, pero ya no pudo soportarlo y todo se volvió borroso.

-…Cloud te estado esperando…

* * *

**DEJEN REVIEW** aunque con o sin ellos de todas maneras lo subiré XD hasta que se me pase el inspiración pero lo dudo entre videojuegos, películas, fics y cómics, pues haber que pasa ^^ **DUDAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**


	2. OBJETIVO

**EL COMIENZO DE LA PESADILLA**

ADVERTENCIA:

primero que nada es una historia de rivalidad, amistad y aventura NO HAY YAOI detesto lo YAOI si eres alguien que vino a leerlo solo por ver a Cloud y Sephirot decir sus sentimientos (que yo dudo y no me interesa saber) te recomiendo irte a buscar otra historia, si eres alguien que le gusta el yaoi pero le fascino la historia puedes disfrutarla con gusto, NO TAMPOCO HAY YURI, HENTAI O LEMON (detesto esas partes aunque el yuri es mas leve que el yaoi, ya me salí de tema...)

Además de que es un Travel Fic (viajes en el tiempo) con eso ya dije mucho de ti depende si te gusta oh no.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: si lamento el dilatar mucho en subir estas partes ya las tenia y las hiba a subir, pero en esos días estaba haciendo el famosos "TRABAJO SOCIAL" y por que me aburría mucho me dio tiempo de escribir estas historias pero no me dejaban mucho estar en el internet.

Pasando de ello por fin estoy jugando los 6 juegos de KINGDOM HEARTS debo admitir me engancho mucho y me enamore de los protagonistas como es de Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Venitas, Cloud ah no ese ya esta en FF7 XD ahora si ya le entendí las famosas espadas-llaves. ^^

Creo que esas es una de mis razones por las que dilato en suibir estos fics estoy entrada jugando que ni tiempo de dibujar me ha dado jejeje, pero no se preocupen ire subiendo los capítulos ^^

Disclaimer: FFVII y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita solo por diversión.

sin más que decir disfruta del fic ^^

**UN OBJETIVO**

Un extraño sentimiento podía sentir, un pulso como si unas ondas recorrieran su espalda, le estaba doliendo, también sentía un poco de calor en sus parpados, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, para encontrarse con los rayos del sol, parecían ser las 1200 horas ya era tarde, pero como fue que se paso el día, ayer solo se encontraba escondido entre el montón de chatarra por ver como su yo o no yo protegía a Lucrecia, si no mal recuerda no se supone que ya era de noche, vio cuando aquel horrendo edificio de Shinra estaba aun en pie iluminando aquel oscuro lugar y como el sol se empezaba a meter dejando de paso a la oscura y fría noche.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho un wark muy cerca y frente a él se asomaba una cabeza de un chocobo que lo miraba curiosamente. El rubio trato de alzar la mano con cuidado pues estas criaturas son muy tímidas y suelen irse si no se tiene la experiencia adecuada, su ventaja era que él ya la tenia y era un alivio saber que era un chocobo normal, los otros chocobos silvestres eran mas difíciles de controlar.

-eh pero que tenemos aquí parece ser que tenemos un sucio SOLDADO- decía una chica luego de bajar de su chocobo.

-cloud desesperado por aquellas palabras rodo los ojos en forma de desesperación, pero la voz de aquella chica se le hacia muy familiar, tratando de incorporarse para después sentarse, un pequeño dolor recorría su espalda, como si se hubiera golpeado fuerte en alguna parte, además ¿porque? Sentía como si estuviera cansado, era como si hubiera tenido una gran pelea.

-a que se debe tu visita sucio perro SOLDADO de Shinra- exigía la chica con voz de estar enojada.

El rubio olvido el dolor que sentía, cuando reconoció a la chica era sin duda Tifa su mejor amiga, pero ¿porque se veía más chica?, tenía una apariencia de una adolecente es mas tenía aquel traje de vaquero color café cuando fue la guía de Zack y de Sephiroth en Nibelheim.

Ti…-el chico mejor callo pensó por un momento las cosas, no quería cometer el mismo error que paso en la iglesia- No soy un Soldado de Shinra eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿tiempo?... ¿que tanto?- la chica estaba parada con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta

-hace mucho tiempo- respondió el rubio viendo las expresiones de aquella chica, después de todos estos años ya la conocía perfectamente y cada gesto significaba algo de lo que podría decir.

-no te creo compruébalo… ¿Cómo obtuviste ese tono de ojos?, ¿Cómo puedes usar esa gran espada que tienes en tu mano? Y ¿Porque usas ropas como un soldado de primera clase?- la chica seguía con la misma pose pero ahora la mirada era de curiosidad parecía que estaría atenta a las respuestas que el Ex-Soldado dijera y si una de ella no le convencía, le daría un buen golpe, después de todo el chico frente a ella parecía estar débil y cansado, ¿abría tenido una pelea antes de caer dormido en medio de la nada?

-umm. Los ojos makos son así, por un accidente que tuve hace tiempo…-tardo en decir esas palabras, el decirlas le hacían venir varios recuerdos de cómo fue usado para experimentos por parte de ese científico de nombre Hojo.-la espada….-se quedo pensativo al notar que la tenia en su mano, ¿Por qué la tendría en su mano? si solo la ha tenido guardada en su arnés desde que llego, apenas y solo la empuñaba para cuando lo atacaran, cosa que jamás sucedió.

-aja…la espada…-le decía para seguir con la platica, el rubio parecía tan perdido en sus pensamientos, se podía notar que su mirada no se despegaba de aquella arma, además de que ella no podía distinguir los gestos que él hacia, no sabia si estaba enojado o quizás estaba triste quizás esa espada representaba algo importante, o estaba planeando que decirle, era muy difícil de leer aquel chico.

-la espada es mía la uso para defenderme, además shinra no es el único dueño de los trajes de soldado, este es un traje lo he usado siempre- lo decía muy seguro no sabia si shinra era dueño, pero si decía una palabra con la cual la chica dudara seria difícil quitársela de encima.

-ummm….pareces decir la verdad, te diré algo, no se nada de los trajes de shinra pero se puede notar que no son como los que normalmente usaría un soldado- la chica lo siguió viéndolo, aquel chico le estaba haciendo sentir un extraño sentimiento de confianza, por lo que no tuvo mas remedio,-muy bien voy a confiar en ti no te hare nada.

Dicho esto la chica monto su chocobo y decidía irse, pero un pequeño remordimiento en su cabeza, le hacia dudar dio una rápida mirada hacia el rubio y pudo notar que él se estaba parando con dificultad, apenas se podía mantener a pie, con la ayuda de su gran espada que enterró en el piso se trataba de apoyar, al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar un poco de aliento.

-hey ¿necesitas ayuda?- tifa lo veía con una cara de preocupada, cara que el conocía muy bien.

-si…estoy bien- cloud trato de que su voz sonara bien, lo suficientemente tranquila para engañar a la chica, pero apenas le costó trabajo decir la frase, ¿porque se sentía así? y peor aun ¿porque se sentía adolorido? algo no estaba bien, le costaba respirar y cuando se incorporo, por un momento el mundo le pareció dar vueltas, por lo que tuvo que volver a sujetarse a Firts tsurugi.

-si tu lo dices- la chica sabia que mentía, pero sabia que si ese extraño No SOLDADO, no necesitaba de su ayuda, no se la iba a dar, después de todo ¿Porque ayudaría a un completo extraño? , empezó a dar unos pasos lejos de él, pero muy dentro de su corazón sabía que esta no seria la ultima ves que lo vería.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-…Cloud-fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras trataba de retomar sus fuerzas, podía sentir como el mako de su interior empezaba hacer su labor de curarle de las heridas, que se había hecho en algún momento que el no podía recordar.

-…Cloud? Solamente eso ¿que clase de nombre es ese…me estas mintiendo?- la chica se giro a él con una mirada haber sido traicionada.

El rubio solo suspiro, una ves recuperada un poco de sus fuerzas, se volteo a verla- no estoy mintiendo, ese es mi nombre Cloud Strife- su mirada se volvió fija y la voz mas grave estaba diciendo la verdad.

Tifa se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, el nombre completo le sonaba a alguien, pero no podía recordarlo bien.- bueno Cloud fue bueno conocerte mi nombre es Tifa Lockhart- ella finalizo prosiguiendo con su marcha.

-Tifa…-el decir su nombre le recordaba, que muy pocas veces la llamaba, casi siempre era cuando el necesitaba decirle algo importante.

-uh…si - tifa se giro muy leve solo para ver aquel guerrero frente a ella.

-donde… ¿Dónde estoy exactamente?- el rubio podría conocer los lugares con facilidad, después de todo las veces que ha estado dejando paquetes a los clientes del Seven Haven le hacia reconocer los lugares nuevos, sitios que cambiaron a causa de meteorito, pero estos 4 años se había acostumbrado a ellos, incluso Edge sitio que aun no existiría hasta dentro de 1 año, eso si deja pasar que meteorito lo haga de nuevo. Será por eso que le cuesta reconocer los antiguos lugares de hace varios años.

-este lugar, estamos en el oeste- decía la chica dando uno pasos mas cerca de la orilla de aquella colina donde ellos se encontraban y una ves teniendo una vista le señalo el lugar- ves ese pueblito de ahí es…

La chica no pudo continuar pues el rubio se había adelantado-Nibelheim…

Lo decía con asombro, no podría creer lo que sus ojos veían, que estaba pasando Nibelheim estaba bien los niños corrían felizmente en el patio y las personas caminaban tranquilamente, no había personas con capas negras diciendo cosas sobre una "reunión" y tifa…ella parecía una adolescente feliz, con ese traje de vaquera recuerdo cuando era la guía del pueblo.

Acaso será que había viajado al pasado, si tifa es la guía del pueblo y este aun no sufría el terrible desastre, quiere decir que él, el estará en SOLDADO y como un cadete de infantería, entonces eso explicaría porque Cid portaba ese traje, quizás antiguamente él vestía así después de todo el estaba con shinra por el proyecto del lanzamiento del cohete, pero ¿Lucrecia? No se suponía que ella debería estar en aquella cueva, quizás eran cosas del pasado que el no conocía, pues su mente en esos momentos era de querer ser un SOLDADO y ser…como él.

-eh llamando a cloud…-la chica pasaba su mano frente a su cara a ver si este racionaba, pero solo veía en el, como su cara pareció tener un sentimiento de melancolía, por un momento se alegró de que este chico parecía demostrar emociones y que no solo era frío y serio, pero lo que demostraba en su cara, parecía como si estuviera recordando algo malo, ella no lo dejaría de esa manera.

Asi que se bajo del chocobo y levantando sus brazos, cerró su mano para hacer un puño y listo para darle un buen golpe, pero este no tuvo efecto en aquel chico, pues él sujeto su muñeca muy rápido, antes de que ese golpe impactara en su cara.

-será mejor que valla para allá- el chico volteo a ver a la chica y la expresión de este había cambiado tan drásticamente, de nuevo era seria, pero esta ves se notaba en su mirada tristeza, quizás pudo ser algo de tranquilidad ¿estaba contento?

Le soltó su muñeca lo mas rápido, no quería romperle su mano, había tenido problemas, cuando a veces detenía los golpes "ninjas" de yuffie y esta se había quejado por haberle lastimado su mano, demostrándole varias veces su muñeca de un color rojo, había estado reprimiendo sus fuerzas pare evitar lastimar a alguien mas.

La chica noto como el rubio comenzaba alejarse de ella dirigiéndose a su pueblo y dejándola a ella atrás-he…hey espérame- ambos se alejaron de la colina para dirigirse a Nibelheim.

Sephiroth no podía creer como era que Lucrecia lo había seguido hasta la entrada del sector 6 y mas querer acompañarlo era obvio que el no quería que ella lo siguiera, no quería que ella estuviera en problemas, bastantes tenia por lo de ayer, pero la chica parecía ignorarlo y lo peor aun se encontraban en el Mercado Muro estaba buscando cosas para vestir a su amiga en un hombre, al parecer Scarlet era una chica muy millonaria y buscaba un hombre apuesto, le llamaba la atención aquellos chicos con grandes misterios y al parecer Génesis se fue vestido como alguien apuesto, algo que el no hacia a menos que fuera para ver una buena obra de literatura y teatro especialmente de LOVELESS.

Lucrecia convenció al barrio para conseguir que le confeccionaran un traje de hombre, actuar como uno gracias a los boxeadores, y quitarle el maquillaje en aquel lugar de chicas vestidas como abejas, pero lo que no podía creer, era como su gran pelo largo lo hizo adaptable, como para verse como un chico de verdad. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Estaban dispuestos a ver a esa chica de nombre Escarlet y saber que planeaba génesis para vestirse así, acaso consiguio novia, mientras estaba fuera, además quien podría soportarlo diciendo siempre los mismo cantos de loveles una y otra vez.

Alto ahí- una chica vestida con un traje chino de color rojo detuvo al par de chicos- oh vaya veo que son unos hermosos y sexys chicos por supuesto pueden pasar la señorita Scarlet lo quiere ver- la chica dejo entrar a los dos chicos.

Sephiroth empezó a buscar en los lugares pero antes de romper puertas solo le basto escuchar el eco de alguien recitar un poema- Génesis…-lo dijo guardando su espada de nuevo y siguiendo la voz, el tenia una cara de aburrido mientras que Lucrecia parecía encantada por lo que oía.

-Génesis- sephiroth alzo la voz y génesis se volteo para ver como su amigo estaba bien.

-Sephiroth pensé que estabas muerto- lo veía especialmente que el también portaba un traje demasiado elegante.

-Génesis ¿Que es lo que haces en un lugar como este?- exigía su amigo,- No me digas que mientras no estuve ¿te fuiste a coquetear en uno de esos barrios?

-Acaso el gran Sephirot Ex -Soldado de primera clase ¿esta celoso?- decía burlonamente su amigo

-¿Que tienes planeado?- ignoro la pregunta anterior y quiso ir al grano.

-eso mi querido amigo es un misterio, al igual que tu mi amigo dime que se siente volar y ver el misterio y don de la diosa- génesis tenia una sonrisa de curiosidad pero sus ojos se posaron en el otro chico que lo veían con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, el pelirrojo le dio miedo el pensar que un chico le encantara la forma de expresarse y encima se enrojeciera, por lo que decidió ver a su amigo quería ver aquella respuesta que daría.

-es una historia un poco larga, pero no importa quiero saber que haces aquí- sephiroth parecía desesperado pero su cara no lo decía.

-bien ya que no soportas los misterios Scarlet tiene contacto con los de Shinra ella sabe que harán ellos y se rumora que estos van a hacer algo terrible para culpar avalancha o eso se rumora pero, no podemos confiar en los murmuro, voces sin sentido que solo vuelan por pequeños instantes hasta que alguien las callas.- génesis le da la espalda a su amigo y veía la pared frente a el como si estuviera leyendo lo que dijo en aquel muro.

-no crees que seria mas fácil amenazarla de muerte para sacarle la información- decía sephiroth con una cara de aburrido.

-la chica es como una serpientes es muy escurridiza, si supiera que la vamos a Matar ella no estaría aquí, además ella busca un novio para sus caprichos sexuales y dementes y para eso pidió que vinieran 3 hombres- de inmediato se dirigió al chico que se encontraba viéndolos con una sonrisa cautivadora génesis pensaba si fuera una chica eso seria lindo, pero ya que es un chico es obvio que eso se vio aterrador además parece ser que escucho la platica.-oye chico dices esto y juro que no sales con vida.

Lucrecia se tenso ante la mirada del chico y la advertencia que este le daba-…cla...claro señor.

Sephiroth por su parte observo la escena y se puso la mano en su cara para ignorar aquella escena y esconder la pequeña sonrisa que estaba saliendo de su boca.

Pero son interrumpidos cuando la chica de la recepción los encuentro y les dio el aviso.

-chicos sexys- con tono de emoción- Scarlet esta dispuesta a verlos

Los 3 chicos se pusieron al frente Lucrecia parecía tímida ante la morbosa cara que scarlet demostraba, los otros trataron de ocultar la cara de miedo, aquella chica parecía ser que los iba a torturar. Los inspecciono y observo para cuando tomo la decisión.

-ya se con quien me voy a quedar.-decía muy emocionada y riendo sarcásticamente.

-sephiroth rogaba por que eligieran a Génesis, el no soportaría a tal chica, además Lucrecia estaría a salvo es un chico con apariencia femenina y a ella no le gustaban las chicas.

-Génesis pedía y rezaba a la diosa porque escogiera al otro chico afeminado.

-te escojo a ti hermoso y sexy chico eres tan bello casi pareces chica, pero eso te da la cara de inocente y puro…-Scarlet daba varios elogios a la pobre Lucrecia que tenia cara de terror al igual que sephiroth, mientras que génesis parecía agradecerle a diosa de tal acto.

Lucrecia vio a todas partes especialmente a Sephiroth, pero recordó que había dicho que lo ayudaría por lo que solo le dirigió una sonrisa y un guiño, retirándose con Scarlet.

-pueden quedarse con los otros chicas- decía Scarlet y todas se lanzaron, como locas sobre ellos.

-sabes que cambio de planes- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser ahogado por la multitud de chicas que se amontonaron en ellos.

Lucrecia parecía confundida, pero aprovecharía para saber las cosas- esto dime Scarlet-sama- la mencionada al escuchar su nombre venir de "el", le parecía hermoso y excitante-es cierto que eres reconocida por todos y respetada por los mismos de Shinra.

Shinra? Claro que me respetan siempre me dicen sus asuntos…-lo decía orgullosamente levantando una botella de vino- pero eso que tiene que ver con nuestro amor querido.

Lucrecia se sentía mal por dentro escuchar eso de una chica la hacia sentir muy mal- bueno…

No pudo decir mucho, pues fue interrumpida con la mano de scarlet que le tapaba la boca para que no dijera mas- silencio amor, olvida aquello y dame un apasionado beso.

Lucrecia se iba a volver loca no podía aceptar tal….cosa.- no yo…no puedo.

-acaso amas a alguien mas- una indignada scarlet la veía.

-si hay alguien mas- Lucrecia afirmo con favor a sus palabras recordándole a un chico que había amado y jamás pudo volver a ver.

-dime ¿quien es?- ahora miraba con odio como si viera aquel chico, si le dijera el nombre aquel que le quitaría su amor.

-su nombres es VINCEN…-pero no pudo terminar pues entro sephiroth y génesis con sus ropas cambiadas y un poco rasgadas por aquellas chicas. Lucrecia sonrió satisfecha de saber que sephiroth la protegería, como su buen guardaespaldas así que decidió quitarse el traje, demostrando ser una hermosa mujer, por lo que génesis y Scarlet quedaron con la boca abierta.

-dinos scarlet que planea Shinra hacer- Lucrecia parecía estar un poco enojada, por lo que amenazar un poco a aquella chica le ayudaría a sacar información, que sus amigos necesitarían.

-si no se los digo ¿que pasara?- decía una Scarlet segura de si misma.

-entonces destruiré todas las demás muñecas robots que hiciste para nosotros- decía enojado Sephiroth.

-mis muñecas…-fue un silencio largo- quieren destruir avalancha.

-eso ya lo sabemos, lo que me importa es ¿van a tirar el pilar del sector 7 para eliminar avalancha?- decía génesis desesperado.

-no lo diré, además puedo construir más de esas muñecas- Scarlet parecía muy rebelde, como una adolecente que la castigaban de algo y ella buscaría la forma de salir de aquel castigo.

-si no lo dices- esta ves fue Lucrecia- yo me atreveré a besarte…apasionadamente

Sephiroth y Sacrlet quedaron con una cara de horror, génesis parecía emocionado y parecía que iba disfrutar ese encuentro.

-esta bien, esta bien les diré iban a destruir el pilar, pero después de lo de ayer, los planes cambiaron, esta ves no iban a ir por avalancha irían a ver a un tal Cloud- decepcionada y aterrada al recordar lo que aquella chica dijo hace unos minutos le daban fuerzas para decir la verdad, que sentir como una chica la besaba.

-Cloud…-dijeron al unisonoro Génesis y Sephiroth

-¿quien es Cloud?-Lucrecia parecía confundida no sabia de quien estaban hablando.

Que paso- por fin Sephiroth hablo pero su mirada era muy profunda y seria, mirada que aterro a Scarlet mas que el simple hecho de ser besada por otra chica.

-bueno…según lo que me dijeron ayer por la noche un misterioso guerrero con apariencias de SOLDADO, entro por la entrada principal de los cuarteles de shinra, enfrentándose a todos los que se pusieran frente a él, se dice que llego al piso 66, donde se llevo algo importante que los científicos guardaba….- Scarlet parecía aburrida por lo que dijo.

Lucrecia se sorprendió cuando escucho la historia parecía difícil de creer, como era posible que un simple SOLDADO pudiera dar un problema a shinra.- y ¿como es?- ella tenia una curiosidad por aquel nombre.

Su nombre es Cloud- dijo Sephiroth- uno de mis ex –compañeros, cuando fuimos SOLDADO- parecía enojado y un poco triste- el viste con un traje de soldado de primera clase estándar parece que no le gustaba dar cambios como lazard, pero portaba una gran espada mortal.

-cariño creo que se te olvido mencionar lo guapo que es el- Scalert tenía una mirada de coquetear con alguien- es rubio y tiene ojos azules.

La castaña cuando escucho los últimos datos se acordó de haber visto alguien similar, ¿quien?, a si era el chico que vio hace unas horas. Pero parecía ser alguien diferente del que mencionaban, parecía ser alguien que se preocupado por alguien más…alguien de nombre Aerith, pero porque buscarla en Shinra, quizás ellos la capturaron y quiso salvarla, después de todo ya tenia experiencia en ello, pues a ella también la buscaban por ser una cetra.

Entonces se emociono quizás pueda haber otra cetra, quizás ella no estaba sola, pero si solo era un peligro para Shinra, o si era alguien buscado, porque una chica seria un problema…tal ves estaba siendo demasiado imaginativa.

¿Sabes donde pude estar?-génesis parecía enojado, como si hubiera recordado algo, parece ser que aquel soldado le había hecho algo muy grave.

-lo único que se es que dicen que lo vieron en el oeste, pero no saben en que parte y es lo único que se- ella ya estaba chocada del interrogatorio.

Dices la verdad- esta ves el Ex –soldado de pelo plateado saco su espada masamune quien le apuntaba en su garganta.

-YA DIJE LA VERDAD¡- parecía entrar en llanto.

Todos iban a salir del lugar cuando aquella chica de pelo rubio les interrumpió.-oigan esperen…

-no queremos oír nada de ti- dijo un Génesis ya fastidiado.

-ni siquiera de Cloud…

Dijiste que ya no sabias nada- Lucrecia parecía confundida

-exacto pero puedo llevarlos con el- sin decir nada mas jalo una palanca donde ellos cayeron en una cloaca

Sephiroth se levanto y ayudo a la castaña a levantarse, pero en sus pensamientos se maldecía por lo bajo, pero las preguntas seguían en el aire.

-¿será cierto…Cloud?...-génesis no estaba seguro de lo que escucharon

-debe ser una trampa después de todo yo lo mate con esta espada- Sephiroth recordaba como lo había travesado en el hombro elevándolo, pero el aun parecía oponerse….mas sus recuerdos son interrumpido.

Sephiroth- Lucrecia sujetaba su mano, con una cálida sonrisa

-es cierto Sephiroth me reclamas por lo que hago pero tú vienes con una nueva amiga- decía sarcásticamente su amigo.

-ella es Lucrecia fue quien me ayudo después de que callera de la explosión- dijo sin ninguna emocion.

-no creen que seria bueno las presentaciones en otro sitio que no sea el alcantarillado-la castaña se tapaba la nariz con sus manos por no poder soportar la peste.

Tiene razón será mejor movernos, ya después veremos ¿Que hacer con el tema?- sin mas que decir ellos siguieron su camino, por salir de aquel lugar, después de todo había una amenaza allá afuera y si era cierto, ya habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo.

A unos pasos de llegar a Nibelheim cloud no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría cuando llegara allá, quizás su madre aun estaría viva, deseaba que realmente fuera el Nibelheim que el conocía y no la copia que Shinra que quiso cubrir, pero si el lugar era el mismo tendría que planear una forma para evitar su destrucción, Sephiroth aun no llegaba a reparar el reactor, lo que le daba tiempo de evitar la masacre y quizás la muerte de su amigo Zack.

Era obvio los objetivos que él se había puesto, primero se encargara de destruir la mansión Shinra, no sin antes despertar a Vincent no quería matarlo, después de todo él era uno de sus amigos y aliados que lo ayudo a destruir a Sephiroth en aquel cráter, después seguiría, poner al pueblo a salvo en caso de que llegara Sephiroth, seria bueno estar preparado por si esos archivos no eran suficientes para que el general perdiera el equilibrio de si mismo y finalmente Iría por J.E.N.O.V.A aun estaría ahí y no dudaría en matarla, con tifa y vincent de su lado la posibilidad de volverse loco serian muy pocas permitiéndole cumplir su misión, así sephirot no destruiría lo que mas quería, varios recuerdos le venían, las caras de sus amigos especialmente la cara de Aerith y de Zack.

-esta vez los protegeré…

DEJEN REVIEW aunque con o sin ellos de todas maneras lo subiré XD hasta que se me pase el inspiración pero lo dudo entre videojuegos, películas, fics y cómics, pues haber que pasa ^^** .**

Acaba de aparecer tifa y mas incógnitas, se preguntaran por qué no volví a sephirot en mujer al igual que génesis eso hubiera sido más chistoso, bueno la razón es simple, ya que cambie a casi la mayoría de los personajes de lo que eran Scarlet es una chica muy molesta como el don carmeo, además para incluir esta información la necesitaba XD al menos de algo sirvió.


End file.
